


Pleasure From Pain

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Lotor Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, Graphic, Lotor Week, Lotor Week 2017, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lotor Week Day Six: Pleasure/Pain





	Pleasure From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor Week Day Six: Pleasure/Pain

Lotor breathed heavily as he sat in the chair he was chained to, his face bloodied and bruised. He let out a laugh as the sound of the door to the room opened.   
  
Shiro walked in, his expression unreadable by the Galra prince before him.    
  
“Come back to do more,” Lotor smirked, red streaking down his lips.    
  
Shiro was silent in return just took a step forward, getting real close to his face.    
  
“Give us answers, or the pain will continue,” Shiro spoke, his tone aggressive and full of something that no one had heard from him before.    
  
“I won’t speak,” Lotor smirked back, leaning into the chair.    
  
Sighing, Shiro gathered up his strength as he slammed a fist into Lotor’s cheek, the Galra spitting blood everywhere.    
  
“Give me all the pain you want… I’m not speaking a word,” Lotor breathed, licking blood off his lips.    
  
Shiro swung again, this time hitting the other side of his face. Lotor spit, this time a tooth flying out of his mouth and clanking against the floor.    
  
“You won’t get answers from me, so just kill me,” Lotor hissed, shaking the chair he was in.    
  
Shiro shook his head, backing away.    
  
“It’s not worth it to kill you, not after what you’ve done,” Shiro snapped, turning away and walking out of the dark room.    
  
Lotor watched until the door closed, letting out a cough and throwing his head back. Letting his eyes close, he breathed calmly, the blood from his wounds on his face, rushing around his ears and down his neck.    
  
“You won’t get anything out of me.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This could be taken as a bad end for the Taste Series too. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
